


More Important

by Ladyluckk



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk
Summary: Ellie promises Tommy she'll go on this mission for him, but Dina has her own concerns with the plan.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 218





	More Important

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Last of Us.  
> A/N: Originally written for the prompt "Don't try to fight back." on Tumblr.

Ellie doesn’t lift her head when she hears the creaking sounds of the door to the room being opened. She already knows who it is without needing to turn around.

“Are you here to try to talk me out of saying yes, again?” Ellie asks as she continues to pack her bag, not turning to face her. “Because I’ve already told Tommy I would do it.”

“No,” Dina says as she closes the door behind herself before making her way across the room to stand behind her girlfriend.

They had gotten into a slight argument over who was going to go on the mission. Ellie didn’t volunteer for the job, but she didn’t feel like she could say no either when Tommy had asked her. They haven’t been on great terms ever since he found out about what happened in Santa Barbara and she thought she could get back in his good graces if she agreed.

Dina, however, was not as pleased to find out she said yes. She thought the mission was too dangerous and wanted Ellie to stay put. But it seems Dina has come around to the idea, which Ellie is thankful for as she doesn’t want her girlfriend to be upset with her.

Ellie closes her eyes as she sighs in relief.

“I knew you wouldn’t listen to me,” Dina says as she snakes her arms around Ellie’s torso from behind, placing her chin on her shoulder. “So, I’m here to tell you to not be stupid about this.”

Ellie huffs a small laugh before she twists herself around in Dina’s arms to look at her girlfriend face to face. “Thanks for the advice,” she says sarcastically with a small grin, but Dina doesn’t laugh at her joke; instead her arms tighten around her.

“Don’t try to fight back, okay?” Dina suggests all of the sudden; her voice timid and unlike herself. It causes Ellie to frown. “You’ll only make this harder on yourself if you do.”

Ellie blinks back in surprise, her eyebrows burrowing together in confusion. “It’s not exactly going to look convincing if I just go along with it,” she counters with a slight tilt to her head.

“These guys don’t mess around,” Dina says as she lets go of her grip on Ellie as she shakes her head disapprovingly at her. “I don’t want you taking any more unnecessary risks.”

Ellie rubs the back of her neck, not understanding what her girlfriend was getting at. “I’m going to pretend to let these assholes capture me so that we can find out their base, but me cussing a few guys out is too much of a risk?” she laughs dryly.

“I’m serious, Ellie,” Dina grinds out as she takes another step back from her. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Hey…” Ellie says softly, a little worried at the sudden somber tone. She reaches a hand out to caress Dina’s cheek. “A few punches won’t kill me.”

Her humorous words were supposed to reassure Dina, but they only seem to upset her more.

“Ellie-- I--” Dina struggles to get the words out as she looks away. Ellie’s heart squeezes painfully at the display of Dina dropping her head and instinctively she takes a step closer while reaching out.

“Babe, I was only kidding--” Ellie lifts her girlfriend's head to look her in the eye; but the rest of the words get caught in her throat when she sees the tears behind them.

A spark of panic shoots up her spin as she watches Dina’s tears fall down her face. She wants to reach out, but Dina puts her hand between them as if she needed a moment to try and collect herself.

“Dina…” is all Ellie is able to whisper, both confused and concerned as she searches her face. She doesn’t understand where this is coming from as the world they live in has never exactly been safe; she didn’t think this mission would worry her much more than any other patrol.

Dina takes a moment to let out a shaky breath. “I can’t lose you,” Dina finally breathes out, wiping hastily at the wetness on her cheeks, but it seems useless as the tears keep falling. “Not again.”

Not again. The words hit Ellie hard as they echo in her mind, but she doesn’t have much time to react as Dina steps closer before grabbing a hold of Ellie’s jacket.

“When you left to go after Abby, it nearly destroyed me,” she confesses, her eyes wide and frantic as she looks at Ellie. “You told me you couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep because of what happened to Joel... Well, that’s how I felt when you left and I--” she nearly chokes on the words, her hands practically shaking as if she were reliving the memory. “I can’t go through that again.”

“I know how much you want Tommy to forgive you,” Dina continues, stumbling on. “But promise me you’ll do everything to keep yourself safe because the last time I couldn’t bear the thought of you not coming home and I--”

Ellie doesn’t allow her to finish. Instead, she grabs Dina, pulling her into her chest. She wraps her arms around her, squeezing her tightly against herself as if she held on tight enough somehow all Dina’s worries would melt away as she cries it all out in her arms.

Ellie hadn’t realized how bad things got for Dina when she left; too focused on her revenge to realize the damage she had done.

They didn’t talk about it much when she returned either. Dina was so caught up in what happened with Ellie while she was gone that she barely spoke of her own problems. And Ellie was too swept up in the reality of finally being home and back with Dina that she never wanted to push Dina into anything she wasn’t willing to talk about.

But now she wishes she had.

Ellie swallows past the lump in her throat as she breathes Dina in, trying to comfort her by stroking her back. After a few moments, Dina’s sobs turn into slow breaths and a few sniffles.

“I’m so sorry,” Ellie whispers against Dina’s hair, feeling horrible for both leaving her and not realizing how scared she is for her.

Dina is one of the only people she has left, and Ellie isn’t sure what she would do without her. She just didn’t understand until now that she is one of the only people Dina has left too.

“I won’t go,” Ellie says suddenly, determined to show Dina how much she means to her. “I’ll tell Tommy he has to find someone else.”

Dina pulls back from the embrace, a hint of confusion in her eyes. “But you promised him--”

“I don’t owe Tommy anything,” Ellie assures her as she reaches upwards to cradle Dina’s face, wiping a stray tear away with her thumb. “You told me that before.”

“That was different,” Dina counters with a slight frown.

“I don’t care,” Ellie says as she studies her girlfriend. She moves her hand to push a piece of Dina’s hair behind her ear, letting her hand trail back down to rest on her cheek once again. “You’re more important to me than anything else,” she says softly. “And I am sorry it took me this long to realize that.”

Dina gives Ellie a small smile, the tears in her eyes dissipating as she snakes her arm up Ellie’s back to pull her inwards for a kiss.

Ellie obliges as she allows herself to be pulled in. She revels in the warmth of Dina’s embrace and softness of her lips as they take the kiss slowly; revealing in the tenderness of one another.

While the kiss is nice and gentle, Ellie wants to make Dina’s worries a distant thing of the past, so can’t help herself as she pulls Dina flesh against herself in desperate need to show Dina how much she means to her.

Ellie’s eyes flutter shut as she snakes her hand up into Dina’s hair, wrapping the thick locks around her fingers as she grasps its roots.

It causes Dina to gasp slightly and Ellie smiles slightly against her mouth before taking the opportunity to slip her tongue into Dina’s mouth.

Her tongue darts out across Dina’s bottom lip before she sucks it between her teeth. She can’t help the satisfaction that crawls up her spine when Dina’s back arches into her at the sensation before she’s swiping her tongue along the swollen lip once again.

Ellie can feel both their worries slip away as they melt into the kiss, the two of them becoming eager as their hands begin to explore each other, groping hungryly at one another's backside.

Suddenly, they decide to speed things up and stumble their way back towards the bed. The two of them clumsily grab at one another's clothing while trying to keep their lips locked despite not paying attention to their destination. When the back of Ellie’s knees hit the base of the bed she falls backwards, taking Dina down with her.

The bed bounces under the pressure of them causing an eruption of laughter to bubble out of the two women's chests as they bounce with it.

“Sorry,” Ellie whispers trying to catch her breath as both her and Dina’s breathes are already heavy and uneven.

“It’s alright,” Dina whispers back while taking a moment to soak in this moment. Dina reaches for the buttons on her top, slowly unbuttoning them one by one and Ellie can’t seem to take her eyes off of her.

Ellie’s heart beats rapidly inside her ribcage as she watches Dina remove her button down, drinking in how beautiful she looks while straddling her completely topless. Ellie sees her girlfriend smirk down at her before throwing the garment aside before leaning down to kiss her again.

But when Ellie feels Dina’s hand slip inside her jeans, she grabs a hold of it, stopping her. She barely sees the confusion of Dinas brow burrow before it’s shooting upwards into her hairline with surprise when Ellie flips her over onto her back.

She leaves no time for Dina to pout as she begins to leave a trail of slow open mouth kisses against Dina’s skin. Any complaints from her girlfriend being washed away in a wave of hazy desire as Ellie quickly removes her own top; tossing it somewhere before making her way down Dina's jaw, then her neck.

Her tongue circles the spot right below Dina’s ear and she can feel the vibrations of Dina’s moan against her tongue. She laves her neck before giving it a small nip with her teeth.

Ellie can't help her own moan of pleasure when she feels Dina grope her breast before swiping her thumb over her hardened nipple over and over again as her other hand scratches at the nape of Ellies neck.

Dina moans yet again when Ellie moves downwards, taking her nipple into her mouth. She takes her time to ravish her, her tongue hot and scorching against Dina's exposed skin as it swirls over her nipple.

They take their time exploring one another's bodies, teasing one another slightly with small nips and light scratches as they take things slow. But it’s not long before Dina’s patiences runs thin and her hand drifts downwards, making quick work of Ellie’s jeans.

Once they’re out of the way, Dina moves her fingertips, tickling the inside of Ellie’s bare thighs and without hesitation, Ellie’s thighs part.

Dina smiles against her mouth as she takes no time to slip her finger inside Ellie.

Ellie thinks she should be embarrassed over how easy it is for Dina to make her way in as she is already so eager and wet for her. But she’s too busy gasping at the overwhelming sensation while burying her face into Dina’s neck to care.

Ellie moans against her girlfriends skin as she feels Dina slide another finger into her, curling them slightly while thrusting them inside her as she waste no time. Ellie can’t help the way her hips move upwards, frantically trying to stay in sync with every swipe at her clit.

A deep ache begins to settle in her core, spreading from her legs across her entire body. It makes her skin feel like it’s on fire. She’s not sure how long it’ll be until she unravels, but she knows it’s not long from now.

Ellie tries to be mindful, not wanting to fall on top of her girlfriend. But she finds it hard to restrain herself as she fucks Dina’s hand, having to balance herself with one hand gripping the headboard while the other buries itself in Dina’s hair as she kisses her sloppily; her mind too clouded with desire to kiss her properly.

Her hips began to move erratically, desperate to find relief of the strong throbbing between her legs. And she knows Dina feels it too as she moves her own hips upwards in dire need of friction.

Then suddenly, Ellie pulls her mouth away from Dina’s as a strangled noise makes its way out the back of her throat in a wave of pure pleasure. Dina continues to pump her fingers inside Ellie as she falls apart, her head dropping back down into her girlfriend's neck as she cries out Dina’s name.

Ellie pants heavily against Dina’s skin, trying to catch her breath. But then her girlfriend calls out to her.

“Ellie, I--”

“I know,” Ellie breathes out against Dina’s neck as she props herself up with one hand. She takes a moment to collect herself from the aftermath as her body tingles before moving upwards to place her lips on Dina’s once more.

Ellie begins to remove Dina’s jeans, but she must be too slow as Dina wiggles out of them rather quickly before tossing them aside as she continues to kiss her frantically.

Ellie chuckles at the display of urgency before she kisses her way down Dina’s body, smirking against her skin when she hears Dina’s grunts of frustration. She can’t help herself from teasing her a little, wanting to take her time against Dina’s wishes.

When she finally makes it between Dina’s thighs, she flicks her tongue at the bare skin before giving it a light nip. It earns her strangled noise and nails being dug into her back. Ellie decides to stop teasing her girlfriend, giving into what she wants as she takes her into her mouth.

Dina’s hips buck at the contact of Ellie’s tongue and Ellie uses her one free hand to hold onto Dina’s hip, trying to keep her steady as Ellie devours her. She slowly slides her tongue inside, swiping her way up towards Dina’s clit as she laves at her.

Ellie takes her time, teasingly letting her tongue flick just barely inside before getting more serious. It’s only a few minutes until Dina’s hips are moving frantically against Ellie’s face and her fingers grab at her girlfriends hair, unconsciously pulling at.

Ellie laughs a little at the strange noise that escapes Dina’s mouth as she feels the heel of Dina’s foot dig into her back. She’s almost certain it’ll bruise later, but she doesn’t care as she’s satisfied that her girlfriend keeps crying out in pleasure.

Ellie can feel Dina’s legs begin to shake and she knows she’s close to coming undone. She sucks Dina’s clit into her mouth, harshly swiping at it while moaning into her to give her that final push.

Within seconds Dina’s comes with a loud, deep cry. Ellie can feel the pleasure washing over her girlfriend as Dina’s back arches and the sharp stab of nails that dig deep into the back of her neck.

Ellie can feel Dina’s body go limp as she relaxes and Ellie places a light kiss on the inside of her thigh before crawling her way back upwards.

They don’t say anything as Ellie leans her head down to give her a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling into Dina’s open arms. Her head lays on Dina’s shoulder while she lightly traces her finger tips up Dina’s stomach to her chest before letting it rest right above her breast.

Ellie enjoys feeling the light thudding of Dina’s heart under her palm as Dina draws lazy patterns with her fingertips on Ellie’s arm.

“Thank you,” Dina suddenly whispers against Ellie’s hair. It causes Ellie to pull back to look upwards at Dina.

“Thank you,” she repeats when Ellie meets her eye. “For staying with me.”

Ellie’s only response is a half smile before stretching upwards to kiss Dina. It’s nothing more than a peck on the lips as the two women are too tired for anything else.

But it’s enough to let Dina know that, unlike last time, she is here to stay. Now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos/Comments are both appreciated & welcomed!


End file.
